Prince of Persia: Keeper of the Gods
by Girltalk
Summary: Prince Dastan finds that the dagger isn't the only secret of the Gods. Now, he must protect the "Keeper of the Gods" from the Hassansins and Razin, the God of Destruction who seeks to kill the Keeper and rule Heaven and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Persia**

"**Keeper of the Gods"**

**Chapter 1**

Dastan holds out his hand to Tamina. She gently places her hand in his and looks into his eyes. "The People of Alamut have planned a celebration for tonight," she pauses and smiles. "To show our appreciation for sparing our city," she continues. "Would you be my guest, Prince Dastan?" she says slowly.

Dastan smiles, "I'd be honored."

He slowly pulls her hand closer and gently turns it upward. Then, he bows to kiss her palm. He thinks the intimate gesture might startle her but it doesn't. Instead, she cups her hand to his mouth. He lingers enjoying the kiss. Tamina closes her eyes taking pleasure in his touch. Dastan finally breaks the kiss and slowly stands. Tamina's eyes meet his gaze and they share more than a moment looking at each other. Finally, Tamina breaks the silence.

"Tonight then," she says in a voice just above a whisper. Dastan takes a moment to respond.

"Tonight," he says.

Tamina slowly retrieves her hand and turns. She leaves him to watch as she walks back into the Palace. His head is still spinning from all that has happen in the last few days or was it just moments. He isn't really sure. One minute his father, two brothers, and Tamina are gone. Just as suddenly, they are alive again. The magic of the dagger and the sand glass are truly incredible. He will stay at Alamut and protect these gifts and protect Tamina. He knows he will have to tell her about the Hassansins. The dagger and the location of the sand glass are too vulnerable now that the Hassansins have penetrated the Order.

From the far off hilltops, Alamut is on fire with light and sound. The celebration fills the streets. Persians and Alamutians share in the feeling of peace that has fallen on the city as suddenly as the violence of the night before.

Servants and nobles hurry about the Palace in anticipation of the banquet in honor of the Persian royal family. In her dressing chamber Tamina is visibly nervous. Her handmaidens lovingly giggle as they dress their mistress and try to take her mind off the anticipation of the evening. She is stunning. Her dark blue silk gown is adorned with gold embroidery and small pearls. Her hair hangs long and is separated into sections intertwined with more pearls and dark blue crystals. The soft scent of the magaria flower floats from her long dark locks and fills the air when she moves.

"You look beautiful. Princess," one of her handmaidens offers. Tamina turns and gives her a slight smile.

"You're very generous with your kind words," Tamina says.

"Prince Dastan will be pleased to see you," says another handmaiden.

Tamina laughs, "Come now, we've just met. I'm sure the great Prince of Persia has more things on his mind than a woman."

"Not really," a deep voice is heard to say. All the women turn to see Dastan standing in the doorway of the Princess's chamber. The women gasp at the sight of Dastan and then nervously giggle knowing they've been caught talking about the Prince. Tamina gathers her composure and walks to greet Dastan.

"Prince Dastan. I didn't realize one of your many skills includes covert espionage," she says.

"It's a useful gift, Princess" he offers, a devilish smile on his face. He holds out his arm to her. "Your Highness, if you're ready", he says. Tamina approaches and places her left arm on top of his, their hands gently touching. The warmth from his body moves through her body like a sip of wine. Dastan also notices the softness of her skin. He remembers this feeling from the first time they were alone in the desert and she tried to kill him. His mouth curls up at the memory.

"You're thoughts bring a smile to your face. Anything you care to share?" she asks.

"I … ah… no, not at all," he stumbles to say. "I'm … I just think you look lovely, beautiful, Princess," he finally says then starts to gently move her down the hallway. After a few steps, he stops and turns to face her.

"I want you to know I don't take for granted my good fortune, Princess," he says.

"What good fortune, Sir?" she asks.

"You, my Lady," he says with a smile. She returns the smile and he continues down the hallway with her on his arm.

They arrive at the doorway of the great hall. The room is full of food, wine, music and people partaking in all the celebration has to offer. A voice is heard from within the crowd of partiers.

"Dastan," it's his brother Tus calling to him. They move toward each other for a warm greeting. Tamina slowly follows.

"Tus," Dastan says. "I wasn't expecting you." "I thought you and Garsiv left to meet father." His brother Garsiv weaves through the crowd toward Dastan.

"I'm here brother," Garsiv hugs Dastan.

"Father sent word to stay in Alamut, that he will be here soon," Tus offers. Just out of ear shot of the Princess, Tus continues in a whisper.

"Father took the news of our Uncle's deception as well as could be expected but he's concerned about the Hassansins. Fears they might seek revenge on the family now their benefactor has been killed," Tus says. Dastan looks concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about, little brother," Garsiv offers.

Tus steps back from Dastan to acknowledge Princess Tamina. "I see you've brought a beautiful flower, Dastan." Tus moves closer to greet Tamina. He holds out his hand. She places her hand on his and he gives her a gentle kiss.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to grow more beautiful but I was wrong, my Lady," Tus says.

Tamina smiles, "Thank you, Prince Tus."

"And thank you for this wonderful feast," Tus remarks. "Given the circumstances, it's far beyond what we deserve." Tamina smiles at him.

"What's important is our city is at peace now and we no longer fear Persia," she says.

Tus turns to add Dastan and Garsiv to the conversation. "With your union to my brother, we'll forever be at peace," Tus says as he slaps Dastan on the back.

Dastan looks at Tamina as she blushes at the reminder of their future marriage. It pleases him.

Tus continues, "And when will this union be held?"

Tamina jumps in with a quick response, "It's customary in our country for a six month courtship, my Lord." Dastan and Tus share a surprised look.

From across the room a voice is heard coming from the arched doorway of the great hall. "One week," the voice booms. The room goes silent and all turn to see King Sharaman surrounded by an entourage of soldiers. The brothers rush to their father's side.

"Father," Dastan offers first. He firmly puts his hand on his father's shoulders as they embrace.

"Dastan," the King says. "It pleases me to see you." Tus and Garsiv join them and embrace their father. The King offers to the crowd, "It' pleases me to see all of you." He walks over to Tamina. She bows to the King.

"Princess Tamina. I see the legend of your beauty is actually based in fact," the King greets her.

"King Sharaman," Tamina says as she rises from her bow.

"Dastan, I fear I shall never see you again," the King says.

"Father?" Dastan questions his father's words.

"No man is strong enough to leave this woman's side," the King offers as he smiles at Tamina.

Dastan moves beside Tamina and takes her hand, weaving his fingers between hers. "I believe you're right, Father," he says. "She's far better than I deserve," Dastan says. Tamina looks at their joined hands and then into Dastan's eyes. They share a warm smile.

"You shall be married in one week," the King proclaims. Tamina looks at the King but does not offer any resistance and neither does Dastan.

"Now, enough talk. Please. Let's enjoy Princess Tamina's hospitality." The king gestures about the room. The music and movement of guests begin again. Dastan holds on to Tamina's hand and their eyes meet again.

"We need to talk," Dastan turns serious. Tamina nods. He weaves her through the room but at the doorway she takes the lead.

"Come with me," she says and she moves down the hallway. Dastan follows.

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

King Sharaman calls to Tus and Garsiv. "I must speak with you immediately". He turns and moves toward the door with his sons following close behind. Outside in the hallway, he sees a small sanctuary directly across from the great hall. He crosses the corridor to the room as his sons follow.

"I'm beyond words", the King says with anger in his voice. Tus and Garsiv look at each other. Tus nervously jumps in, "Perhaps I could offer further detail, Father, to help explain the situation we find ourselves in."

"It is I that need to explain," the King says. "Years of trust. Not a hint of deception. How could I not see my beloved brother so full of hate and jealousy for these many years? My heart is heavy with all the pain he's caused."

"Father," Tus moves close to his father and puts his hand on the King's shoulder. "He deceived us all."

"And in the course of time, laid waste to a holy city," the King says. "It is only by the grace of the Gods that Princess Tamina has forgiven our indiscretion. If not, the Gods would have surely sought retribution for our blasphemy."

Garsiv steps toward his father. "We have only to follow through on your original quest to disarm and disband the Hassansins," he tells his father.

"Not an easy task, my son. I'm afraid they can't be spared. Otherwise, no one will be safe," the King says.

"I'll do it myself, Father," offers Garsiv.

"You'll need to call upon Dastan to assist," the King shares.

Tus jumps in, "On the eve of his wedding?"

"He has more to lose than any of us," the King says. "You don't think the Hassansins will let the Princess remain alive now? And, Garsiv, I dare say he'd never let you take on such a quest without him. You'll leave after the wedding."

The night sky is clear and thousands of stars shine beside the full moon. Tamina walks out on a balcony through a draped doorway with Dastan fast behind her. There's urgency in his manner.

"Is something wrong?" Tamina asks as she turns to face him.

Dastan comes close and looks into her eyes. "Tamina, I have something to tell you.

Tamina's face turns serious. "What is it?" she asks.

"I must tell you I've known you in another life?" Dastan says.

Tamina is cautious. "Another life?" she questions.

Dastan says, "The dagger, Princess."

Tamina stops breathing for a moment. "The dagger?" she asks.

Dastan takes her hand and pulls her to a bench placed next to the balcony railing. They sit facing each other.

"Princess, did you wonder how I knew to return the dagger to you?" he asks.

"I just assumed you were returning it to the leader of the City," she says.

"No. I returned to you because I know you're the guardian of the dagger and I know this because you've shown me its power," he says.

Dastan continues and tells her the story of their adventure, their other life, his Uncle and the reason they attacked the city. She is shocked by all that has transpired.

"That's not all, is it?" she questions.

"You said something then that I need to tell you now," Dastan says.

"What?" she asks.

"You said the Hassansins had infiltrated your Order; that they had become one of you. And now you're no longer pure," Dastan finishes. Tamina looks scared.

"How is this possible?" she asks. Dastan sees her concern and leans closer.

"The dagger is safe," he says. "The Hassansins wouldn't dare invade the city with the King and the whole of the Persian army here."

She gives him a blank stare. Then, she stands and walks a few steps away from the bench. Dastan sees the anxiety within her. She wrings her hands as she turns back to face him. He's confused.

"Is there something else, Princess? Something you haven't told me before," he asks.

Tears fill her eyes. Dastan instinctively jumps up and moves close. He gently takes hold of her arms and pulls her toward him. Tamina looks in his eyes.

"The girl; the one that saved man from Armageddon?" she says.

"Yes," Dastan offers.

"She was my Great Grandmother," Tamina shares and she gently breaks free of his grasp and walks back to stand by the bench.

"And what does that mean?" Dastan asks.

Tears begin to slip from Tamina's eyes. "Not only was she given the dagger to protect with the Sands of Time but she was also given the power to control the Gods. To be the Keeper of the Gods," she says.

"But why would they give her power over them?" Dastan asks.

Tamina continues, "They say the Gods created man from images of themselves. As man can be wicked and cruel, so can the Gods. The girl that's pure of heart was given the ability to keep peace among the Gods."

Dastan guesses, "So this Keeper of the Gods can control their power?"

"Yes. Prevent corruption in essence," Tamina says. Dastan walks over to where she's standing.

"What does this have to do with you?" Dastan asks.

"This gift has been passed down through her bloodline," Tamina states. Dastan tries to hide the concern behind his eyes.

"How does it manifest itself?" Dastan asks.

"The Keeper can pass judgments that the Gods must adhere to," she states.

Dastan begins to understand the seriousness of the situation. "So the most powerful force on Earth would be controlled by this one person," he whispers.

"Yes; by a mortal; a mortal woman," Tamina adds.

"Who knows of this?" Dastan asks.

"Only a trusted few within our Order – the covenant established to assist in the protection of the dagger," she shares.

"Which now includes a pack of mystical cutthroats and murders," Dastan says.

"If what you say is true, then they know not only the location of the dagger and the Sands of Time, but of the Keeper's power," she says.

Dastan looks at her with alarm in his eyes. "All they'd have to do is control you to control the power of the Gods," Dastan states.

"Yes," Tamina says with a catch in her voice. She tilts her head away from Dastan.

"Then I will never leave your side, Tamina." He moves to cup her face in his right hand. His thumb gently wipes away a tear that falls down her cheek. Tamina's sad eyes continue to fill with tears.

"Given the circumstances, you can't still be serious about marriage now?" She says as she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing has happened that would change my mind, Princess," he says. Tamina lets out another nervous laugh and walks over to the edge of the balcony.

"I can't let you do this, Dastan," she says. "Keeper of the Gods is both a gift and a curse. You asked to be my husband, not my prisoner."

"I will be your husband. What better way to keep you safe?" he asks. "Besides, there must be some way to forego this responsibility?" he asks. I can't believe this is the reward the Gods intended for the purest of heart," he says.

"The Gods themselves would be the only ones able to change my fate and I can't see any reason why they would" she offers. "I must seek guidance from my Council. And then, I'll listen to my heart," she offers.

Dastan hears Tamina speak the same words his father has often shared with him and has no rebuttal. He knows Tamina well. He'll have to find another way to battle her stubbornness to win this fight.

"Will you honor a small request?" he asks. Tamina is lost in her thoughts but turns to answer his question.

"I'll try, Dastan," she softly answers.

"Wait the week before you give your final answer to my proposal," he asks. Tamina nods and turns to leave. Before she passes out of his reach, he gently grasps her arm and slowly slides his hand down into hers.

"One thing more," he says. She looks up; her eyes filled with tears. She says nothing. "I don't want you left alone. Promise me, you'll be careful," he asks.

She nods again and turns to leave before Dastan can see the tears spilling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that same night the city grows quiet. The shops are closed and those few visiting the taverns and cafes seem as subdued as the evening wind. Bis is sitting alone at an outdoor table at one of the city's taverns. He's had several tumblers of wine and plans on having several more. Suddenly, Dastan appears at his table.

"Bis, where have you been?" Dastan asks.

"I was at the banquet and I was at that table over there," Bis says as he points to another table. "And up there," he says as he points to the sky. "And outside the palace … and all over," he offers in a drunken slur. Dastan is impatient with his friend.

"I need you, Bis, and not full of wine," Dastan says as he grabs Bis from his table and drags him down the street toward a trough of water. Bis gives no resistance. Dastan grabs Bis' collar and pushes his head in and out of the cold water.

Bis' protests break the silence of the otherwise quiet night. "What is it, Dastan?" Bis asks. "Can't I have one night of mindless irresponsibility?"

Dastan lets out a laugh at Bis' simple and honest request. "Yes, of course," Dastan says. "And one day you will. But today, I need your help."

Watching the two men from inside the tavern is a garrison of Alamutian guards sitting quietly in the shadows. They realize the two men are Persian. They don't like Persian soldiers and they opt for sharing their dislike with these two. Fazem, the ranking lieutenant of the garrison, is sitting in the back of the tavern. He also takes an interest in the two men bickering in the street. He stands and quietly moves through the ranks of his men and out the open archways of the tavern.

Tamina is alone in her chamber. Her mood is dark. She'd never admit to Dastan that it breaks her heart to beg out of their proposal. But, unless she can alter her situation, she can't burden him with the responsibility. And now she knows what she has to do. She has to reach out to the Gods. She pulls on the black cloak lying on her bed and walks to the eastern wall of her chamber. On the wall hangs a large tapestry of gold, silver, and blue yarns woven into celestial shapes. Tamina passes behind the great tapestry until she reaches the center of the wall. There, she waves her hand in front of a gold tile embedded in the center of the stone wall. As she does, the wall of stone begins to move and a doorway opens to a set of stairs ascending from the chamber. She quietly moves up the stairs and as she does the door closes behind her.

A soaked Bis and a relatively dry Dastan sit on a bench outside the tavern. Bis rocks back and forth then finally leans his head in his lap.

"My head is pounding with every beat of my heart. I need a drink," he says and he stands to walk back inside the tavern. Dastan grabs him and draws him back to the bench. As he does, he sees Fazem.

"I can't decide if it's bravery or stupidity that allows two Persian soldiers to walk the streets of Alamut alone," Fazem calls out. In the tavern, his men stand and gather just behind him. The Prince bristles once he sees the angry mob.

"Good, Commander. You and your men deserve a peaceful night. My friend and I wish you no harm," Dastan offers to Fazem in an effort to defuse the growing situation.

"Is that fear we hear, Persian?" asks one of Fazem's men. Bis stands and races toward the man.

"Do you know who you're speaking to, Soldier," Bis asks. Dastan wishes he hadn't done that.

"No one, Sir. I'm just a fellow soldier trying to use wine to forget. Let us be off, Bis," Dastan offers. He stands and lets out a long yawn. Dastan grabs Bis' robe and pulls him along. Suddenly, Fazem blocks Dastan's path.

"Could it be we have the pleasure of speaking to one of the Princes?" Fazem asks.

"I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to shed anymore Alamutian blood," Dastan states.

"You're a man of conviction. Too bad I'm not," says Fazem as he draws his sword and lashes out a Dastan. Dastan quickly responds with sharp reflexes and meets Fazem's sword with his own. Fazem takes another slice at Dastan who again repels his attack. The other men circle around the two warriors as the battle continues. Dastan becomes the aggressor and attacks Fazem with several blows all of which Fazem is able to prevent from striking. Fazem powers off another attack and Dastan falls through the crowd of men and onto one of the tavern's tables. Tumblers and plates crash to the ground as Dastan lands back first on the table dropping his sword. Dastan lunges from the table at Fazem and knocks him to the ground. The two men wrestle in the dirt in heated combat. Suddenly, Dastan kicks Fazem in the chest and gets to his feet.

"Here," Bis says as he tosses Dastan his sword. Fazem has also regained his stance and attacks Dastan again. Dastan blocks his attack and jumps onto one of the tables and then onto the roof of the tavern. Dastan gains momentum and jumps on top of Fazem avoiding his drawn sword. Dastan disarms Fazem and holds his sword to his neck.

"I told you I would not kill you and I won't," he says. "If you are unable to walk away, we are at an impasse," Dastan says.

"At least I'll die with honor," Fazem states.

"I doubt it is honor that has you fighting at a tavern. I'd say it's more the wine", Dastan offers. "Your Princess has been gracious enough to forgive my sins and those of my men. Can you not offer us the same?" he asks.

The Alamutian men grow silent. Their love and respect for their Princess is great. Fazem stops resisting and Dastan releases his hold on him. Dastan stands and offers his hand to Fazem. Fazem takes it and Dastan helps him to his feet.

"Are you Dastan?" Fazem asks.

"Yes," Dastan answers.

"Is it true you are to marry the Princess?" Fazem questions.

"I am," Dastan answers. Fazem's suspicions turn to respect. He offers his hand in a gesture of camaraderie. Dastan takes his hand and they shake.

"She's turned down many a King and Prince but somehow she's agreed to marry you," Fazem provides. "I believe that says something of our character," he says.

Dastan is surprised the Princess has declined other offers. His heart races at the thought.

"She honors me beyond words," Dastan offers. "What is your name, Commander?"

"Fazem," he shares.

"You have my appreciation, Fazem. It was a fair fight," Dastan says. "My friend and I must now be off."

Fazem and he men return to the tavern.

Dastan turns back to Bis. "By chance has the excitement sobered you up?" he asks. "I need you sharp," Dastan says.

"Why, Dastan? What's going on?" asks Bis.

"Come and see," Dastan whispers as he grabs Bis' arm and pulls him down the dark street.

The sanctuary glows with golden light from the hanging torches and chandeliers. The haze of burning incense hangs in the still air. The room is quiet. Suddenly, the sound of stone moving echoes off the walls. The silhouette of a woman enters through the dark doorway. White silk robes float about the woman's frame as she moves along the wall toward the main alter. The sound of the stone door closing echoes once more. She looks about the room holding tight to the scarf that covers her face. Only her eyes can be seen through the layers of silk. She hurries to the Alter and feels along the sides of the chamber housing the dagger. She presses a red ruby hidden in the carving of the chamber door and the chamber springs open. The dagger shines bright in the glow of the torches. The woman gently removes the dagger and hides it in her silken gown. Just as suddenly as she entered, she quietly slips out the main door and into the hallway. Again, the room is silent and still.

Dastan and Bis softly pass through the streets beneath the Palace. "Why are we here? What are we looking for?" Bis whispers.

Dastan holds his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh," he whispers. "It's here somewhere," he says, using a torch to light his way. Dastan looks about the alleys and doorways until he finds what he's looking for. The entrance Tamina showed him, the one to the hidden chambers and the Sands of Time.

"Where are we going?" Bis protests but follows close behind Dastan. Abruptly, Dastan stops and turns to Bis.

"I need to know you trust me and that I can trust you," he says to Bis, a serious tone in his voice.

"Always," Bis replies.

Dastan continues, "We're about to enter sacred ground. Do you believe in the Gods, Bis?"

Bis looks confused. "I don't know. I think so," he offers.

"Come," Dastan signals and they slip through a doorway and into the catacombs of the city.

For the second time this night the sound of stone is heard moving in the sanctuary. A figure cloaked in black enters the silent room through the same hidden door. It's Tamina. She looks about the room and suddenly stops when she sees the dagger chamber open and the dagger gone. She gasps and runs to the Alter to confirm her fear that the dagger is no where in sight. A panicked look crosses her face.

Dastan feels his way along the wall just as Tamina did. Finally, he finds the stone and presses it to open the chamber. Bis' eyes are wide at the site of the chamber door opening. He's not sure he wants to pass through.

"I'm not sure about this, Dastan," Bis reveals. "Suppose they don't like me," he asks. Dastan smiles at his friend's words.

"Bis. Look at you. What's not to like?" Dastan says. He puts his hands on Bis' shoulders and gives him a firm shake. "You're a good man with nothing to fear," Dastan offers.

Bis is barely convinced but enters the chamber behind Dastan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun rise brings an orange tint to the sky. King Sharaman, Tus, Garsiv and the Persian army prepare for their leave at the end of the week. They will wait to tell Dastan about their quest to kill the Hassansins until after the wedding. They will give him the wedding night and then they will all leave.

Tamina is at the end of a sleepless night. She's desperate to see Prince Dastan and tell him the dagger has been stolen but it's forbidden for a woman to seek out a man. She must wait for him to come to her. She paces her chamber waiting to see if Dastan will come. After another hour, she can no longer wait. She must find him. She peeks out her door and into the hallway in search of movement. When she sees no one, she leaves her chamber and walks the long corridors toward the main sanctuary. Just as she turns the corner toward the primary chapel, a hand reaches from behind a column, grabs her arm and spins her around pressing her back against the wall. At the same time, a hand covers her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. She lets out a muffled scream. The cloaked intruder whispers in her ear, anger in his voice.

"As you can see, it only takes a moment to disarm you, Princess." Tamina recognizes the voice. Dastan has a firm hold on her but she relaxes at the sound of his voice. He backs up just inches from her face and removes the hood of his cloak. The stern look he gives her is undeniable.

"I seem to recall a request I made of you; that you not be left alone. Sound familiar?" he says in hushed tones.

"I do remember the request but I blatantly disregarded it" she says just catching her breath.

Dastan almost smiles at her.

"It would be sad if I had to wring your pretty little neck in order for you to take this seriously," he offers.

"Actually, I was seeking you out, Sir. I needed to see you," she says. Quickly, she assesses the situation and gets feisty with him.

"And, besides I can use a sword, Dastan," she says. "And the whole of the Persian Empire is here. It appears I'm in more danger in this hallway with you than I would be outside the walls of Alamut," Tamina declares.

Dastan softens his demeanor. He looks down at her soft, parted lips and then again in her warm eyes. He parts his own lips and again looks at her mouth. He bends his head slightly and leans in to gently touch his upper lip to hers. Then, with more force he presses his mouth onto hers. She responds and reaches out to wrap her fingers around his neck and into his soft hair. Both Dastan and Tamina let the kiss last longer than they should. Finally, Dastan let's go of her lips and leans back a few inches. He looks into her eyes.

"Something's wrong," he guesses. "Tell me, "Dastan whispers.

"The dagger has been stolen," she reveals.

"And since only someone from your Order knows how to enter the chamber and the Hassansins are now part of your Order, it seems the list of suspects is unending," he offers.

"We have to find that dagger, Dastan," she says. "I can't reach out to the Gods without it."

"Tell me why?" he asks. Tamina takes in a deep breath.

"It's the way I can speak …

Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the floor breaks their conversation. Dastan turns in the direction of the sound and pulls his sword, his body blocking Tamina's.

"Stay close," he whispers.

Tamina follows as he slowly moves along the wall of the corridor. They creep down the hall toward the chamber that houses the now missing dagger. They see nothing. The hallway ends at a right hand corner. Dastan presses close to the wall as he peeks around the corner. The hallway is dimly lit by several torches but Dastan sees nothing. Dastan slowly moves around the corner, Tamina in tow. Moon beams pour through the windows and into the hallway illuminating the doorway to the main sanctuary. There on the floor of the doorway, Dastan and Tamina see a long silver spear lying just inside the sanctuary. Dastan reaches down to pick it up. He recognizes the weapon as belonging to the Hassansins. He quickly turns completely around to view all areas of the corridor, ready for battle. Tamina stays close behind him.

"Well, this answers the question of who has your dagger, Princess," Dastan whispers.

From the corner of his eye, Dastan sees a shadow at the far end of the hallway. Tamina sees it too. "Dastan," she barely whispers.

"I see it," he says. "Whatever happens, stay close." He pulls a small sword from his belt. "You may actually get your chance to use this," he offers.

Tamina takes the sword. Together, they move down the hallway. As they get closer, they no longer see the figure in the shadows. Now, they see a large, dark shape lying on the floor of the corridor. Dastan bends down and turns over the body of a Hassansin enforcer, a knife plunged deep in his throat. Tamina gasps at the site.

"The only person that could get close enough to plunge a knife into his neck was someone he trusted, someone he knew," Dastan concludes. Tamina suddenly gets a chill and looks about the corridor to make sure no one's coming.

"The Palace is no longer safe," Tamina says sadly. Dastan stands to face her.

"You'll stay with me and the Persian army outside the city walls," Dastan orders. Tamina is speechless. She knows he's right.

"Be ready within the hour Princess," Dastan says. She offers no resistance and nods in agreement.

Bis is not happy with his latest mission. Searching the catacombs for what Dastan called anything "out of the ordinary" isn't Bis' type of crusade. He prefers a straight forward fight. For Bis, even being in the catacombs is out of the ordinary. And what was that last thing Dastan said before he left to check on Princess Tamina? Watch out for booby traps!

"This is crazy," Bis mumbles to himself. "I should be drunk and sleeping in a barn somewhere. Instead, I'm walking haunted tunnels under a strange city with a torch that's a breeze away from dying," he continues.

"And how do I find my way out of here?" he questions as he continues along a long tunnel running parallel to the chamber that holds the Sands of Time.

Bis sees many passages breaking off from the main tunnel. He grabs a stone off the floor and draws a map on the wall of his path to this point. He continues to the first passage on the left. On the wall to the entrance, he marks his position and enters the passage. He travels for several minutes and reaches a fork in the tunnel. He holds up the torch to see a gold tile on the wall between the two entrances. Etched in the gold tile is the symbol of the Sun God. Bis decides to continue to the left. Above the gold tile he makes another mark with an arrow to the left. He turns to enter the dark passage and is amazed to feel warm air and to smell sweet ginger. He continues slowly until he sees the end of the tunnel and a shaft of light coming from above. He looks up to see a city street. He turns back to the fork in the tunnel and the gold tile. This time he will take the other passage. He marks the way on the wall and enters. This passage is long and narrow. Bis begins to mumble again.

"Gods and sand. I'm close to being sick of both," he softly says. All of a sudden, Bis feels a hand from behind rest on his shoulder.

"Ahhh," he shouts and he jumps around to see …

3


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince of Persia: Keeper of the Gods**

**Chapter 5**

… nothing but darkness. Bis hears a loud thud and feels a sharp pain. Then, everything slowly turns black.

"Bis," Dastan says as he kneels down to check on his friend. Dastan quickly sticks the end of his torch into the sand and gently cradles Bis' head in his hands. "Bis," Dastan calls out again. The tunnel fills with golden shafts of light flickering off the walls and ceiling as Dastan once again speaks to his friend. "Come on Bis," Dastan says and he gently slaps Bis' checks. Bis slowly opens his eyes.

"What happen?" Dastan asks.

Bis sits up and rubs the now visible bump on his head. "I have no idea," Bis offers. "I didn't hear anyone," Bis says.

"Or anything?" asks Dastan. Bis looks at Dastan with fear in his eyes.

"One minute I was looking for anything strange and the next minute I'm here with you," Bis states now rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm assuming that means you found something strange," Dastan says as he gets to his feet. "We just don't know what it was," he says suspiciously as he helps Bis to stand. "Yet," Dastan offers as he looks about the dark tunnel wondering if someone or something's watching them.

"Stop. You're spooking me," Bis says.

"Bis, what do you have to fear now?" Dastan asks jokingly. "If you were meant to be dead, the opportunity has just past."

Bis' mood is no longer light. "I've tired of this quest, Dastan," he says. "I want to go to sleep preferably in a warm bed. Perhaps someone else can help you find whatever strange thing walks these tunnels," Bis says.

"Come," Dastan offers as he puts his arm around Bis' shoulder. "We need to get to camp."

A small caravan of Alumat soldiers on horseback surround the Princess as she enters the outskirts of the Persian army's camp. The sun is fresh in the sky and has yet to warm the chill from the night before. As she enters the camp, the throngs of Persian soldiers stop their tasks to watch the Princess and her entourage. She is keenly aware of their staring and finds it unsettling.

Her guardian, Rammel, hurries from the back of the precession to ride up along side her. Rammel has been her loyal protector since she was fifteen and both her mother and father were killed in a quake that destroyed half the city. Rammel, only five years her senior, hoped the Princess would agree to be his wife but she declined his offer of marriage. She spoke of destiny and he was unable to argue the point. He too, was a guardian of the dagger and the Sands of Time and was all too familiar with what he perceived as the curse of destiny. Still, he was in love with Tamina. His anger over the current situation and her future marriage to the barbaric Persian Prince did not sit well with him. When the time was right, Rammel would kill Dastan.

In the royal tent, King Sharaman, Tus and Garsiv are on their feet surrounding a seated Dastan, serious looks on their faces.

"We have to take action now," says King Sharaman.

"With the loss of the dagger and the Palace being infiltrated by the Hassansins, we couldn't wait until after the wedding to layout our plans," Tus offers.

"I can't leave her," Dastan states. "They're far too powerful and she's too vulnerable."

"They must be eliminated, Son," King Sharaman shares as he puts his hand on Dastan's shoulder. Dastan looks up at his father. "Otherwise, there will never be peace for Persia or the Princess," the King continues.

"I need your help, Brother," Garvis replies.

"I'll be here," Tus jumps in. "Father and I will watch over her."

"As if she were my own daughter," King Sharaman shares. Dastan should feel confident but he doesn't. He knows more about Tamina than he has shared with his father and brothers.

"Perhaps there's another way," Dastan whispers under his breath.

From off in the distance a crier announces the Princess' arrival. Dastan leaps to his feet and reaches for his father's hand.

"I must go," he says. "We will talk about this again, Father."

"And soon, Brother," Tus says. "We are running out of time."

He exits in time to greet the Princess as her caravan stops just outside the King's tent.

"Princess," he says. "You're actually on time," Dastan teases. Tamina warms at the sight of him.

"You're wrong, Sir," she corrects him as she dismounts her horse refusing help from Rammel as she climbs down. "I'm earlier by a quarter of an hour," she says as she walks over within inches of Dastan. They are close now and their attraction for each other is palatable. He feels disarmed by his feelings for this woman. So much so that he doesn't notice the hateful look Rammel gives him.

"I stand corrected, Princess," he softly replies. Tamina feels safe now and she gives him a warm smile.

"My father has requested you join him in the royal quarters," Dastan states. Tamina turns to remove a large bag draped over her horse.

"No. I can't inconvenience the King in this way," she says. "My men will set up quarters for me …" she turns her head and nods in the direction of the morning sun, "…"perhaps on that hill just below the sun."

Dastan walks around her and puts himself between her and the sight of the hill. Now, she can only see his face surrounded by the glow of the sun.

"Perhaps I failed to mention it's useless to decline the King's request," Dastan says with what now looks like a wicked gleam in his eye.

"This is beginning to resemble a kidnapping rather than a rescue," Tamina says with a smile.

"I prefer partnership," Dastan says smiling back at her. "Dahmon," Dastan calls out to one of his men. Dahmon, a very young boy with long straight black hair, comes running and bows to the Princess. She smiles at him.

"I want you to assist the soldiers of Alamut as they settle Princess Tamina in my father's tent," Dastan says.

"Yes, of course," Dahmon says to Dastan before turning to Rammel. Princess Tamina sees the anger in Rammel and hurries to his side leaving Dastan to watch as she speaks to Rammel.

"I need your help," she quietly whispers to Rammel who is staring at Dastan. "I know you're not pleased with my being here. I can only ask that you trust me. I'd never purposefully hurt you, Rammel and you know that," she says. Rammel slowly looks from Dastan to the Princess.

"It hurts to see you speak to that heathen," Rammel growls remembering how he felt when Dastan stole the dagger from him the day the Persians attacked the city.

Dastan walks closer. "Is everything alright?" he asks Tamina. She turns to give Dastan a confident look and then turns back to Rammel.

"Don't make me send you away," she threatens. Rammel gives her a long look and then turns back to his horse. Tamina rushes to Dastan to calm the situation.

"He's very protective," she says to Dastan.

"And suspicious," Dastan offers looking at Rammel.

"Given what's happen in the last few days, you can't really blame him," she says. "He's as deeply committed to the safety of the dagger and the Sands of Time as I am. We just need to give him time. I'm asking you to be patient with all my people, Dastan. They are as anxious as I am," she states.

"I will prove myself as honorable to both you and your people, Tamina," Dastan says.

The palace is still and quiet. Several garrisons of soldiers remain to stave off intruders. Lieutenant Fazem surveys the city from one of the palace's balconies. The city is also quiet as the morning grows older. The Princess has instructed him to watch over the members of the Order until her return. And there was that other order she gave him to have every soldier search every home in the city until the dagger is found. Oh, all but the garrison he was to post on all entrances to the sand glass under the city. The danger level was high as long as the dagger was missing. He was worried but he wouldn't show his concern to the Princess. She had much on her mind of late. And, she was to be wed in four days.

"Tushar," he calls to his junior officer. A young man with brown curly hair and dark eyes walks out on the balcony.

"Sir?" Tushar asks.

"I want five hundred men ready in one hour," Fazem calls out. "They knock on every door and enter every home. I want this city canvassed by night fall. I want the dagger back in safe keeping and the Princess returned home. Do you have any questions?" he asks of the officer.

"None, Sir," the young man replies. He turns and leaves Fazem squinting in the bright mid morning sun.

The afternoon sun bakes the landscape around the Persian camp. There were only two places of refuge – in the shade of the tents or the large oasis at the center of the camp. Tamina tried to nap but thoughts of the dagger, the Hassansins, and Dastan swirl in her head preventing her from falling asleep. She decides to take a walk about the camp and leaves the safety of her tent. She walks a few steps toward the western sky and hears the sound of voices and laughter at the oasis. She wanders toward the sounds.

The oasis is a buzz of activity. The large pond is full of both horses feasting on the cool water and a dozen men swimming to stave off the heat of the day. Another fifteen to twenty men lounge under the palm and date trees that line the large pond.

After some time, the oasis comes into view and Tamina sees the men cavorting about the pond in various stages of undress. She is startled and takes in a deep breath. The Persians, busy in their own world, don't see her approaching. She sneaks up to a group of trees and hides. She catches herself gasp when she sees Prince Dastan among the men in the water. He's wearing only a small wrap of fabric about his waist. The sun shines in the beads of water that cover his chest, arms, and face. His dark skin shows the power of his body and the outline of his muscles. He laughs as one man dunks another under the water. Then, one of the soldiers, Bhushan, tries to dunk Dastan. Dastan is too strong and withstands the attempt only to dunk Bhushan instead. Tamina watches with delight. Amidst this play, Dastan sees something by a group of date trees furthest away from the pond. He thinks it's a glimpse of cream colored silk blowing in the afternoon breeze but his eyes must be deceiving him. He looks away briefly so as not to alarm who ever might be hiding. He turns back to the vision as he leaves the water and again sees flowing silk blowing in the breeze. Dastan walks over to tend his horse. He pulls a satchel of oats from his saddle and drapes it around the horse's neck allowing the animal to eat. Dastan is now within 50 feet of who ever is hiding behind the trees. He pulls on the clothes he has draped over his horse and turns to face the hidden spy.

"Tamina," he calls to her. Tamina comes from behind the tree, an air of confidence even though she's been caught spying.

"Dastan," she answers defiantly.

"Are you looking for something?" he pushes her to see if she will break.

"The dagger," she nonchalantly adds.

"Of course," he says with a smile. "You're wise to always be vigilant until it's recovered." He comes closer to her and she unintentionally gasps. This excites him and he moves even closer.

"You look flushed, Princess. Shall I get you some water?" he speaks just above a whisper.

"No," she whispers back and turns her face downward.

"You are a beautiful woman, Tamina," he says a hunger in his voice.

"Thank you, Sir," she softly says as she looks up at him.

He now moves within inches of her face. He raises his hand to her chin and turns her face toward him. He moves closer and gently brushes his check against hers and whispers in her ear.

"Everything will be fine," he says. He pulls back just enough to allow his lips to kiss her check. He tastes the salt from a single tear that has fallen down her face. She gently moves back a few inches so she can look into his eyes.

"You're always so confident, Dastan. If you believe we create our own destiny, what about fate?" she asks.

"Fate is an excuse to not try, to not change things," Dastan replies. "I plan on changing things." "It's four days before our wedding. Do you really think you can stop it?" he asks.

Tamina sees the determination in his eyes.

"Give in, Princess," he says. "I can tell by the look in your eyes you want to. You've been concerned your whole life about everyone else - your people, the dagger, the Sands of Time, and the Gods. Time to share your concern with someone else," Dastan says as he pulls her into an embrace. Tamina holds him close and he can feel her relax in his arms.

"Is that a yes?" he asks. Tamina releases her hold on Dastan but takes his hands in hers.

"You're a persuasive diplomat, Prince Dastan," she says. "How can I possibly say no," Tamina adds. Dastan is overwhelmed with joy but controls his excitement in front of Tamina.

"Wise decision, Princess," he says. "Do you doubt my dedication to you?" he asks. Tamina smiles at him.

"No. No, Dastan" she adds. "Not for a minute."


End file.
